


I Feel Stuff

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers at school are falling for each other. But with one of them set to leave school to travel the world for his love of racing, how will they make it work?</p><p>The Seb and Hanna story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a story about Seb and Hanna's earlier years but really got inspired after Seb's interview with GRIP.
> 
> Details come from Seb's interviews but this piece of work is purely a figment of my imagination.
> 
> Hope you like it :D

It was another new year at Starkenburg Gymnasium in Heppenheim. Students were eager to be back. Not for the work, but to meet their friends again after a long holiday.

For Sebastian Vettel, the holiday was not as relaxed as some of his friends. He was racing, still in his go-kart but open wheel racing was getting closer and closer. However, the 15 year old still had respect for school and ran up to his friends who were eager to discuss their holidays.

The first few hours had gone as normal. An assembly and new books and notes to start the year. Whilst his friends groaned, Seb knew that this could be the last year of school for him and he was determined to enjoy it.

The bell had rung out for the end of the day and Seb stood outside taking to his friends. The students had gathered round the front of the school, catching up on stories before they had to head home.

Seb was patiently listening to Lukas tell him about his trip to Spain for the fourth time that day when his attention was caught. His eyes fell on the group of girls standing a few feet from his friends. More specifically, on the blonde girl who was facing him. She was talking happily with her friends and soon, her soft laughter had replaced Lukas’ voice in Seb’s mind.

“Your gaze could burn a hole,” snickered Lukas. Seb hadn’t realised he was staring and he felt himself blush. “She’s the grade below us,” he continued, “so no classes together.” He patted Seb’s shoulder whilst smiling cheekily. Seb’s face was now redder than a tomato.

Luckily for him, Melanie appeared. “Mum’s here to pick us up Seb.” She saw the shade of red he had turned and looked at Lukas who cocked his head in Hanna’s direction. “Her name is Hanna,” she smiled, turning to look at her brother. “The blonde one, right?”

Seb pulled Melanie down by her shoulder. “Shhh! She could hear you!”

Melanie shrugged him off and stood up straight. “Hi Julia!” she waved to the group of girls. One of the girls next to Hanna waved back at Melanie. Melanie turned to face Seb whose confusion was evident. “I’ll tell you about her when we get home. Now come on, Mum’s waiting.”

 

Hanna turned to face Julia, confusion clearly evident in her face. “Who was that?”

“Melanie Vettel. My sister Anna is friends with her.”

“Vettel, Vettel... Where have I heard that name before?”

Julia smiled at Hanna as she picked her backpack off the ground. “Sebastian Vettel. The racer in the year above us.” She swung her backpack on her shoulder. “He was the one checking you out.”

Hanna turned a shade of crimson as she put her backpack on. “No he wasn’t.”

The two girls started walking towards home. “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice him,” smirked Julia.

“I didn’t,” said Hanna, rather too quickly.

“Uh-uh.” She smiled as Hanna got redder and redder. “Come over to mine and I’ll tell you more about him.”

Julia glanced over at Hanna who was in deep thought. As she nodded at Julia, Hanna’s mind had wandered back to the most mesmerising eyes she had ever seen.

The eyes belonging to Sebastian Vettel.


	2. Butterflies

Sebastian and Hanna started to catch each other’s eye walking along the many hallways and corridors. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other but they couldn’t resist stealing glances. Hanna would catch him looking at her and Seb would see her trying to take a peek. They were shy about it at first, looking away when they would get caught. But overtime, they became more confident. They just never got a chance.

Seb was racing again and talks for Formula BMW for next year were getting more and more serious. He was spending even less time at school but Hanna remained permanently at the back of his mind. No matter what the result was, her soft laughter would fill his mind and he could relax. If only he got a chance to just speak to her.

Sebastian wish came true on a rainy October day. The rain and hailstorms were so bad that everyone stayed indoors for their break. Seb returned from the toilets to join Lukas against a wall in the busy hallway. The rush of people began to settle down as people found their friends and soon Seb and Lukas were joined by others.

As Seb bit into his sandwich, he heard the soft laughter again. Convinced it was his mind playing tricks, he shrugged it off. It was only when Lukas nudged him that he turned to see Hanna with Julia and a few other friends sat a little further down the hallway.

Their eyes met and for a while, they stayed like that. Their friends noticed but no one said anything, letting the two share their glances.

Annoyingly for him, Seb’s vision was obstructed by a familiar figure. “This is Seb,” pointed Melanie, taking the space next to him. Her friend joined her on the floor and made herself comfortable. He recognised her as Anna.

“Oh of course!” smiled Anna. Seb looked confused. He had met Anna before and didn’t need any introduction. Melanie detected his confusion and placed a finger on her lips to motion him to be quiet. Anna grinned and continued, slightly louder than necessary, “And this is my little sister Julia!”

As if on cue, Julia stood up from where she sat and dragged Hanna up as well. Seb could see how confused she was. And then it hit him and terror fell on him, just like it appeared to have done on Hanna’s face. Melanie held on to a corner of Seb’s shirt to prevent him from running away as Julia half-pushed, half-dragged Hanna along with her.

“Hey sis,” smiled Julia. “I brought Hanna along, hope you don’t mind.”

Hanna kept her face down, her hands fidgeting with her sandwich.

“Its fine,” smiled Melanie. “Have you met Sebastian?” She pointed towards him as Lukas pushed him forwards. Sebastian nodded at Julia and then turned to look at Hanna, his face getting redder by the second.

Hanna was given a very obvious nudge by Julia and she turned her head up. Sebastian’s breath was taken from him as he tried his best not to be too obvious. In front of him sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her green eyes, her soft smile and her infectious laughter were completely overwhelming him. Hanna was taking glances as well, at the boy with the wonderful eyes and the adorable fluffy hair.

“Hi,” she smiled and Seb was sure his heart had skipped a beat.

“H-Hi,” he stammered back. He mentally scolded himself as he felt the judgement of everyone around him. Luckily Lukas saved him.

“You guys are in the year below us, right?”

“Yup,” replied Julia. “Does it get worse?”

As Lukas and Julia engaged in friendly conversation, so did Melanie and Anna. Seb glanced behind him at the rest of his friends who were all unhelpfully smirking at him. Julia shuffled closer to Lukas as the volume in the hallway got louder. Consequently, Hanna moved closer to Seb.

“So,” he started, “horrid weather today right?”

“I kinda like the rain,” smiled Hanna. Seeing the defeated expression on Seb’s face she continued, “but yeah, it’s bad when you’re stuck indoors, especially at school.”

Seb smiled at her, his heart rate getting faster and faster. “You’re right. It’s more fun to actually be out there in it. Especially when I’m driving.”

“Oh yeah. I heard you race go karts and that it’s going pretty well.”

“Go karts for now,” smiled Seb. “The dream is Formula One.”

Hanna’s smile was replaced by a worried expression. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not anymore,” he reassured. “Maybe you can come and see me race and I can prove it’s not so bad.”

The smile on Hanna’s face had returned and it was definitely brighter than before. Seb gave himself a mental high-five for that.

Unfortunately for the two, the bell rang out before their conversation could continue. They both collected their backpacks and stood up and faced each other.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” smiled Hanna.

“Yeah. See you,” said Seb, offering a small wave as Hanna turned. Happily, Hanna gave a small wave back.

“Come on lover boy,” said Lukas, pulling on Seb’s backpack, “maths class waits.”

Seb and Lukas walked the short distance and they took their seats.

“I swear I’ve got butterflies,” whispered Seb. Just then, his stomach growled.

“Eat,” smiled Lukas. “You left your lunch to stare at Hanna.”

Seb landed a soft punch on Lukas’ shoulder as the teacher entered. The rest of the class he sneaked the rest of his lunch into his stomach. But that feeling wouldn’t go away.

The butterflies were there in his stomach because of Hanna.


	3. Things are changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Hanna have welcomed another little baby girl!!!! :D Couldn't be more happier for the young family :D

It was mid-November and the chilly air had set over the Sachsenring circuit. Sebastian was getting ready for his last race in a go kart. Red Bull had helped him sign a deal with BMW. In 2003, he would be racing in Formula BMW. But as his dad reminded him, there was still one more race to go.

The race went by pretty normally. That’s to say Seb won. He thanked his team and gave them all warm hugs, sharing the champagne with them. After a congratulatory hug from his dad, he walked towards their camper van. It was one of the few races that the whole family had attended and Seb wanted to share the experience with them.

As he reached the car park, he found mum, Stephanie and Fabian. Melanie, he was told, had gone to get some food so he quickly made his way over to the hot dog stand. His speed decreased as he saw who Melanie was taking to.

He was sure it was her, the luscious blonde hair slowly moving in the chilly breeze. Melanie saw him and motioned him to join them.

“Congrats!” she smiled, pulling Seb into a hug.

Hanna smiled at them as Seb eventually had to push Melanie off of him. “Congrats,” she said. “I saw the whole race. You’re pretty good.”

“I have to take these back to mum,” announced Melanie, motioning to the box of food she had in her hand. As she walked away, she pushed some money into Seb’s hand and whispered in his ear, “Buy her some food.”

It took a few moments for Seb to realise that he was left alone with Hanna. “So,” he walked over to the stand, Hanna following behind, “what would you like?”

 

The two teenagers sat on the pit wall of the almost empty track and ate their hot dogs as they got to know each other. Seb had convinced Hanna that racing was now safe and had then proceeded to tell her about his dream of making it into Formula One. Hanna told him about her creative side and how she wanted to go into fashion design and told him about the artwork she had at home. They were both getting more comfortable around each other.

“How come you’re here then?” asked Seb.

“Visiting my grandparents,” replied Hanna. “Plus, Melanie told Anna about your race and said it was a pretty important one so we thought we might stop by.”

“We?”

“Julia’s family came as well.”

“Oh, okay.” He paused before continuing. “I think Lukas likes her.”

Hanna formed a smirk. “I think she likes him as well. She’s just too stupid to admit it.”

“Who knows,” exclaimed Seb, “we could go on a double date with them!”

Hanna’s head dropped and Seb had to give himself another mental slap for that slip up. After some heavy silence, Hanna finally looked back at him.

“So,” she smiled, “why is it such an important race?”

“Last race in go karts. Formula racing from now.”

“Oh.” The smile on Hanna’s face had gone. “Is that just in Germany or European or international?”

Seb realised what Hanna was thinking but it would be wrong to lie to her. “Mostly Germany but a lot of it is European.”

There was more silence as the two finished their meals, legs dangling over the starting grid. Even more silence followed and neither of them could bear it. But neither wanted to break it and accept the reality of the situation.

“It’s getting dark,” remarked Hanna. “We should be getting back.”

The two walked back towards the car park, stopping only to dispose their rubbish into a bin. As they found their families’ cars, the two turned to face each other.

“Congrats again,” smiled Hanna, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. “You’ll be brilliant in Formula racing.”

And with those words she pulled Seb into a hug. Seb wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They fitted together perfectly in each other’s arms, like they were made for each other. Hanna pulled away but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Seb loosened his arms around her waist but still held on to her.

Hanna placed a small kiss on Seb’s cheek. The warmth of her lips feeling bliss against his cold cheek.

“Bye Seb,” she whispered. She opened Seb’s hand and placed a piece of paper in his palm. She faced him as their hands touched, sending shockwaves through the teenagers. Seb took the opportunity and laced his fingers through hers as he stared at how perfectly their hands fitted together.

Hanna broke away as she was called for and Seb watched her head towards her family. As she walked away, she turned and offered Seb the same small wave he had given to her a few weeks ago. Now, it was his time to return it with the hand that didn’t have the piece of paper in it.

He walked back towards his family’s camper van, touching the spot on his cheek where Hanna’s soft lips had been. He felt as if he was dreaming it and that none of it had happened. It was only when he sat in his seat in the camper van did he remember the paper he was so tightly holding on to.

He slowly opened it up, not wanting to destroy his only souvenir of this memory. Written on the paper was a number, the area code showing it was a number from Heppenheim. Next to it written in the most beautiful and delicate handwriting he had ever seen were the following words.

                Call me when you’re taking Europe by storm! Hanna x


	4. The fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Vettel 2 is called Matilda :D

The winter had come and gone and Sebastian and Hanna hadn’t seen each other since. Seb had gotten even busier preparing for his Formula debut and races. He had to reduce his hours at school as he spent more time racing. He missed relaxing with friends but he also missed Hanna.

He had called the number she had given him on Christmas Day. He wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas but she was busy. Instead, he had to have an awkward conversation with her mother. He was on holiday on New Years and came home to a missed call from Hanna’s number.  Since he didn’t know what to say, he had put it to the back of his mind, choosing to focus on the upcoming season.

Now, it was Easter break, a rare opportunity away from racing. Despite missing a lot of school hours, he knew about the annual school fair and called Lukas and the two decided to attend. Melanie was going with her friends and as she was driving, she offered a lift to the two boys. They accepted rather quickly.

On the day of the fair, Lukas had spent most of the day at Seb’s house, talking and playing games. Melanie had said they would leave after lunch so around 2 o’clock, Seb and Lukas started hanging around the front room. Their conversation about the upcoming F1 season was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” yelled Melanie as she ran to the door. Assuming it was Anna, Seb quickly resumed his conversation. However, Lukas’ gaze was fixed firmly at the front door.

Anna was there but she wasn’t alone. Next to her stood Julia and behind the two stood Hanna.

Sebastian automatically stood up and stared openly at Hanna whose head was facing the floor. She was wearing a light purple, flow-y summer dress, with a jacket draped over her shoulder. The purple dress complimented her green eyes perfectly noted Seb, as she looked at Melanie who was introducing the younger girls to her parents.

“Ah, _this_ is Hanna,” smiled Norbert. He offered his hand to Hanna who shook it with a smile before he turned to face Seb. The very Sebastian who had gone bright red in the face and was now feeling grossly underdressed next to Hanna. Unfortunately, he had no time to change as Melanie ushered them towards the camper van.

It was a quick drive to the fair, filled with small talk about the weather. Once they arrived, Seb and Lukas stuck together, both in fear of saying something embarrassing. They had been to the bumper cars and the big pendulum ride. After a go on the tea cups, Lukas had gotten off holding onto his stomach. He ran towards the toilets before Seb could catch him. Seb leaned against the fence of the carousel and played with the tokens in his hand.

A while later, he could hear Hanna’s voice. “Do you need any help?” He could see Julia rushing towards the toilets and Hanna following closely behind. As Julia entered, Hanna stayed back and started to walk towards the carousel as well. Part of Seb wanted to run away but part of him kept his feet glued to the spot.

As Hanna looked up, she saw Sebastian smiling at her. She paused before she continued making her way over. As she leaned on the fence, Seb started the conversation.

“Hey stranger, long time no see.”

“Hey,” she smiled back, “how have you been? I tried to call-”

“I know.” He stared down at his feet. “I forgot to call back. I’m really sorry.”

He looked back at Hanna whose eyes had widened. “D-do you mean you _wanted_ to call me again?”

“Yeah, of course.” He looked back at Hanna who was obviously holding back a big smile. He took his chance and shuffled closer to her. She shuffled closer to him. “Of course. I want to get to know you.”

Hanna’s delicate hand was on the railing of the fence. Seb took a deep breath before he placed his hand on top of hers. He didn’t break eye contact with her and neither did she. Their heart beats were strong and erratic and they could feel it in their fingertips. Seb guided their hands down and intertwined his fingers with hers. Lukas and Julia forgotten, they made their way on to the carousel in a peaceful silence.

Once they were on the ride, Hanna’s soft laughter was taking over Seb’s mind whilst Hanna was mesmerised by Seb’s smile. Once they were off the ride, their hands joined together again as they went around the rest of the fair. Seb was eager to tell Hanna about his racing whereas Hanna told him all the things he had missed out on at school. They discussed their interests and found out that they were both big fans of British comedy. They were gossiping about Lukas and Julia when they realised they should probably try to find the rest of their group.

They walked around the fair for quite some time but could find no sign of Julia, Lukas, Anna or Melanie. Seb suggested that they should head towards the van since that was the place they had planned to meet at the end of the day. His suspicions came true as he saw a worried Melanie pacing around the van.

“There you are!” she exclaimed as Seb got closer with Hanna just a step behind him. “Did you know how worried I was! We were trying to find you and I was going to call mum and dad and how would I explain this to Hanna’s parents-”

“Mel,” interrupted Anna. She pointed her head in the direction of Seb’s arm. One of Hanna’s hands was resting safely in his palm and the other hand was wrapped around his arm as she cowered from Melanie’s anger.

Melanie’s face softened and she turned to look Seb. “Sorry,” mumbled Seb, “we lost track of time.”

Melanie managed a small smile. “You both are safe that’s what matters.” She ushered them into the van. “You need a mobile phone at this rate.”

The two teenagers sat in the back row of the van, quietly chatting the rest of the journey home. First they dropped off Lukas and then Anna and Julia. Hanna gave her address and they drove towards the short cul-de-sac.

“I’m going to go to the end and turn around,” said Melanie, turning to face the two. Seb reached over and opened the door for Hanna who quickly got out.

“Pass me a pen and some paper,” he whispered at Melanie.

“Why?” she smirked, taking them out of the glovebox.

“Just do it.”

Seb grabbed the items from Melanie’s hand and jumped out of the car. “Hey Hanna!” he yelled as she made her way slowly up the stairs. “Hold on.”

Melanie put the van into gear and pulled away. Hanna sat on a step and patted the space next to her. Seb obliged.

“Here,” he said, scribbling furiously on the paper. “My number and address.”

He placed the paper in Hanna’s hand as he heard the van coming back. “I hope you can make it.”

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and ran back down the stairs as Melanie brought the van back. He climbed into the passenger seat and waved goodbye at Hanna and she waved back.

As the van pulled away, Hanna touched the spot on her cheek where Seb had kissed her and she looked down at the paper in her hand.

                Come over for lunch tomorrow, around 1pm. Seb x


	5. Movies

Melanie’s questioning on the drive back home had broken Seb and she had announced his first date loudly to the rest of the family. After hours of trying to calm everyone down, (especially Melanie, as she loved annoying her little brother) Seb accepted defeat and slumped onto the sofa.

“Aw, look at him,” Stephanie ruffled his hair, “getting all nervous about introducing his girlfriend to us.”

Seb straightened his hair and muttered, “she’s not my girlfriend,” under his breath.

“Hold on,” Melanie sat up straight on the sofa, “what do you mean she’s not your girlfriend?”

“I-I didn’t ask.”

“You what?!”

“I didn’t know I had to,” was all he could mutter back. He turned to face Stephanie, “do I have to?”

Stephanie smiled at him. “Aww. Look at little Sebby asking us for girl advice.”

Seb huffed and started to walk to his room, annoyed by his patronising sisters. But Melanie pulled his shirt and dragged him back to the sofa.

“Time for some girl advice.”

 

As it got closer to 1pm, Seb started getting more nervous than he ever thought was possible. Stephanie had stayed at home whilst the rest of the family had gone out to give Seb some peace. He had made Stephanie promise that she wouldn’t interrupt them and she had smirked and agreed.

Now, he stood in the front room, too nervous to even sit.

A few minutes before the hour, a knock sounded on the main door. Seb took a deep breath and slowly walked to the door, not wanting to seem too eager. He opened the door for a smiling Hanna.

“Hey,” he smiled and waved his hand in, “come on in.”

 

The next few hours flew by. They had lunch with Stephanie who had then gone upstairs to get some work done. Seb and Hanna talked and played a few video games. After she insisted, he showed her his trophies whilst trying to hide his posters from her. Despite his best efforts, she saw them and complimented his collection.

They made their way downstairs and flicked through the channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch. Hanna quickly said she remembered something and brought her backpack from the door to the coffee table.

“Where did you get these?” Seb asked as Hanna took out a few Brit comedy movies.

“My dad’s English,” she said, handing one over to Seb. “They’re funnier in English.”

Seb took the Life Of Brian one and inserted it into the DVD player. As the DVD spun, he walked back towards the sofa. Hanna was sat about a third in, not quite on the edge. Seb took his chance and sat about a third in on his side as well, leaving only a small gap between them.

About half an hour of the movie had gone. As Seb and Hanna laughed, they kept adjusting their seating positions on the sofa, slowly getting closer and closer.

Half of the movie had gone. Hanna had both her feet up on the sofa, head resting on the middle pillow on which Seb was resting his arm.

Half an hour was left of the movie. Seb was becoming more and more aware of how close his arm was to Hanna’s shoulder. Keeping his arm in the air required more effort than simply placing it on Hanna’s shoulder. He took another chance and wrapped his arm around her. Hanna didn’t move.

The movie was almost ending now. Hanna’s head rested perfectly on Seb’s chest, his arm wrapped around her.

The movie ended and the credits started rolling up. Neither of them moved. Hanna’s head rose and fell in time with Seb’s breaths. They were calmer now than they had been in a while. Hanna closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort she felt in Seb’s arms. A smile formed on her face as Seb planted a soft kiss on her head. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around her as well.

The two were interrupted by the sound of a car engine approaching the drive. Stephanie came downstairs and turned the lights on as Seb and Hanna clearly hadn’t realised how dark it had gotten.  Seb looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 6 o’clock. Hanna stood up and starting putting her things back in her backpack as the front door opened.

“Hey Seb,” said Norbert, walking in with a carrier bag, “how was your da- Oh! Hanna’s still here!”

“I was just about to leave,” she mumbled.

“Oh you can stay for dinner,” smiled Heike, heading for the kitchen.

“My parents wanted me to be back for dinner,” smiled Hanna, “but thank you for the offer.”

“No problem,” said Norbert. “Do you want a lift?”

“I’ll walk her home,” chimed in Seb. He turned to face Hanna, “if you don’t mind.”

A bright smile lit up Hanna’s face and she nodded. Seb darted quickly to grab his jacket from his closet. When he returned downstairs, Hanna was chatting happily to his parents.

“Ready?” he asked, breaking up the huddle around Hanna. She nodded back at him. As they headed out the door, his parents hugged her goodbye and insisted that she come back. She quietly agreed and then joined Seb at the bottom of the stairs. One more wave to Seb’s family and the two started walking.

As soon as Hanna joined his side, Seb had reached for her hand and she offered it without any resistance. He was surprised as Hanna held onto his arm with her other hand.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he saw her worried expression.

Hanna managed a small smile back. “I get a little scared of the dark.”

Seb smiled and released his grip on her hand. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head against him and they walked on in peaceful silence towards her house.

They reached Hanna’s house quicker than either would have liked. At the bottom of the stairs, Seb brought his hand back down to link with Hanna’s hand. She turned to face him and he pulled out a mobile from his pocket.

“I got it after Melanie freaked out,” he smiled. “I’ve saved your number so I can call you.”

Hanna smiled and pulled out a pen and some paper out of her backpack and wrote down Seb’s number. She carefully placed the paper back in her backpack. “I think I’m getting a phone for my birthday as well. You won’t have to deal with awkward conversation with my mum now.” She laughed softly alongside Seb.

Seb’s mind was filled again, with Hanna’s laughter. The soft voice that made everything in the world better in some strange way. Their hands met each other again as they faced each other. Hanna stared into his blue eyes as he stared into her green ones. And they were getting closer and closer.

As their lips touched, they felt their longing ended. Her soft lips against his rougher ones. Their hearts pounded loudly as their eyes closed. It felt dizzying but intoxicating, yet at the same time, there was peace. Peace in both their beating hearts and minds as they felt that the belonged together.

They pulled away but their faces were still close together. Their eyes were closed as they felt the breath of the other on them. A few moments later, they opened their eyes in unison. His blue eyes met her green ones.

The light at the front of the house turned on a few seconds later. Hanna finally released her hand from his and walked up the steps to the front door. She waved goodbye to him with the brightest smile she ever had. Sebastian waved back at her, his smile doing all the talking.

As Hanna walked in, he started to walk back home, stuffing his hands into his jacket as he felt the cold breeze. The warmth that he got off Hanna had escaped. Well almost.

His lips remained warm, a reminder of where her soft lips had been.


	6. I feel stuff

They had been together for a while. Those close to Hanna and Sebastian knew that they were pretty serious but they were still yet to make it ‘official’. They would still hesitate to call each other boyfriend or girlfriend. They made been on multiple dates but Seb still hadn’t properly asked.

It wasn’t like he didn’t take the chance. It was just that his time with Hanna was decreasing. Even in his group of friends, Lukas was the only one he really stayed in regular contact with. He had left school and Hanna was preparing for her last year. Hanna had gotten busy with doing extra credit to apply to university to come to any of Seb’s races. Seb was racing almost all of June and Hanna went to England to see her family for the holidays so the two rarely met.

 

It was the last race of the season for Seb. An October day at the Hockenheimring. He had 4 wins from 19 races and was set on finishing second in the championship. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try his hardest to win.

Half the race had been completed as Seb was leading with a gap of around 13 seconds. As he came along the pit straight, he looked over for his timing board.

Instead, he saw the soft, blonde hair that was shining-

“SEB!”

“Oh shit!” He braked hard and ran wide on the first corner. Mercifully, there was tarmac instead of gravel and his massive lead meant he didn’t lose his place.

“Sorry guys,” he said over his team radio.

“It’s alright. You’re still first. Just focus on getting to the end.”

And he did just that, crossing the finishing line in first place. As his team climbed on the pit wall to cheer on him, he caught a glimpse of the blonde hair amongst them. Right above Hanna’s gleaming smile.

 

He parked the car and conducted the short interview on his way to the podium. As he heard the German national anthem, he looked below and saw his family and Hanna standing underneath. They were all beaming with pride. He happily sprayed his champagne over them, earning a few squeals of delight.

 

After he had seen the team and received his congratulations from his family, Hanna darted up to him and embraced him in a warm hug. They broke up as the team and their families awww-ed around them. Seb passed his champagne over to the team, took Hanna’s hand and walked to the back of the garage.

“Finally,” sighed Hanna, “some peace and quiet.”

“Were the team annoying you?” He smiled as he a placed a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck. She let the kiss linger on her lips before she pulled away. “Little bit.”

And she flashed that enticing smile again and leaned in for another kiss. But Seb didn’t lean in.

“Something wrong?” she said, a worried expression on her face.

Seb shook his head. “No. It’s just...” He looked down at his race shoes. He brought Hanna’s arms down from around his neck and held onto her hands.

“Seb,” she crouched to gain his eye contact, “Seb, what’s wrong? Please look at me.”

“I’m just nervous.” Before Hanna could ask why, he leant in for a small kiss which she returned. As they pulled back, Seb looked back down. “I just want to tell you something and I’m a bit nervous.”

The tone in his voice gave Hanna a good idea what was he was trying to say. She placed her hand under his chin and pushed his head up.

As soon as he looked into her wonderful green eyes, the script he had rehearsed a million times in his head disappeared.

“I feel stuff.”

Hanna raised an amused eyebrow at him. “You feel stuff?”

He pulled her slightly closer. “I feel stuff...about you.” With every word, the confidence in his voice was growing. “I just...you’re the perfect person and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He was off-script now, and he knew it. It felt more natural this way. He paused before he continued.

“I love you.”

Hanna smiled at him and pulled him closer for another kiss. This one meant more; there was more passion in this kiss than there had ever been before. His nervousness was gone and Hanna was gaining confidence as well.

They pulled away and Seb placed a soft kiss on Hanna’s forehead.

“I feel stuff as well,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him as he embraced her tightly. "I love you."

 

And like they had done the first time, they fitted in each others’ arms.

They fitted together perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end!  
> Thank you so much for the comments so far :D Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
